Nozel Silva
is a nobleman and the oldest son of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Personality Similar to the majority of the Silva clan, he shows signs of arrogance and superiority to others. He scolded his henchmen for making fun of the Vermilion family, saying they did worse because they were not present showing responsibility. He seems to care a great deal for his friends as he was shown saying he would avenge Fuegoreon Vermilion. Biography When he was younger, Nozeru has shown to of grown up alongside Fuegoreon Vermilion - forging a rivalry. At the entrance exam, Nozeru, along with the rest of the magic knight captains, was observing and judging on who they may take into their squad. Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 10After the exams, when Yuno appeared in front of them, all of the captains, including Nozeru, wanted him and raised their hands, but Yuno decided to join the Golden Dawn.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 7 Much later, at a decoration ceremony with the Magic Emperor, Nozeru was present at it as captain of Silver Eargle , along with Nebra and Solido, who were being promoted. As Noelle's own siblings are heartily humiliating their own sister with the oldest, Nozeru, even goes as far as trying to banish her from the venue. Seeing it happens in front of his eyes, Asta quickly grabs Noelle's arm as he tries to prevent her from leaving. The former then climbs on top of one of the tables and makes his declaration to surpass all of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 12-19 A fight arise and eventually Asta was able to hold against Solido, seeing the embarrassing actions from his younger brother, Nozeru steps in as he releases his magical power. Fortunately, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoreon Vermilion, interferes as he points out the House Silva's shameless act of attacking a boy. Fuegoreon's comments were not received well by Nozeru as the latter gives him a condescending remark which lead to a brief confrontation between the captains.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 14-18 When the city was attacked, the Magic Knights spread out to take care of the attackers. But once they defeated the enemies, a spatial magic was used and all were teleported far away from the city.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 7-10 Using combined efforts, they managed to get back rather quickly and Nozeru used his Silver Rain on the enemies, but was surprised when the enemies used a dark magic item to absorb the properties of his attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 12-17 As the enemies left, they took Asta with them, Noelle immediately proposes a rescue mission for her squadmate. However, the other Knights immediately reject it with Nozeru decides to focus the resources on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses. Solido started making fun of Fuegoreon’s loss, but Nozeru interrupted him stating that they are even less than him for not even being present at the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 1-5 Later when Nozeru was leaving, he was angry at himself for letting Fuegoreon on the verge of dying. As he remembered his past with him, he stated he will find the one who did this to Fuegoreon and bury him himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 16 Nozeru later shows up with two other captains, saving Yami from Liar, Vetto and Fana’s attack. After Yami complains about their arrival, Nozeru comments on his condition. Telling Yami to keep himself nice and clean for the day he may hang him, calling him a foreigner - followed by Yami insulting him in return. Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-17 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Mercury Magic': A form of magic that allows Nozeru to use mercury-based spells. Rain_of_silver.png|link=Silver Rain|Silver Rain Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Nozeru possesses an immense amount of magical power, which was stated by Asta to be on the same level to that of Yami Sukehiro.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, Page 14 He could use it to create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it. Additionally, he is able to manifest a huge figure of a eagle from his magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, Page 18 Equipment *'Grimoire': Nozeru possesses a grimoire that contains various mercury-based spells that he could use during a fight. Nozeru grimoire.png|Nozeru's grimoire Fights Events Initial Concepts Nozeru initial concept head.png|Head Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Silver Eagle members